


His Robin

by Robin215



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin215/pseuds/Robin215
Summary: He was just walking out of the bathroom...





	His Robin

Lon’qu was in his tent, dressing up after his shower. He had only a towel covering from his waist down. He was about to put on his underwear and then go to sleep, as always. But, Robin entered his tent.

 

“Hi there...” She purred, approaching him from his back.

 

He jumped. “Gods! Robin! What are you doing here?!” The warrior said, blood rushing to his cheeks.  

 

“Why so nervous? I just want to have fun…” the tactician said while she softly touched the warrior's shoulders. 

 

“R-Robin…” Lon'qu said, red as a tomato. 

 

“Yes…?” She asked, her right hand going down through the front part of his torso. “ _ Lon'qu… _ ”

 

There was something about her voice that made him a little bit too excited. He gave in. “Y-you want to have… Fun?” 

 

“Oh yes… I want to have fun… With you…” she said, her hand went down and started playing with the warrior's balls. 

 

Lon'qu got even more…  _ excited.  _

 

“Ngh… Robin…” He turned around to face her. 

 

“Yes…?”

 

“Undress.”

 

“What if I don't want to?” 

 

She was provoking him, teasing him. He would not stand that. 

 

“Then, I'll have no option but to tear your clothes off…” 

 

“Heh… Try…”

 

Lon'qu, with a quick move, carried her to the bed and got on top of her. She was legs spread and blushing. Lon'qu started ripping off Robin's clothes. He wanted her, he desired her. When he finally got to see the tactician’s underwear, he bit his lip and saw her with lust. He wanted to fuck her so bad… 

He went down her entire body, leaving kisses. He took her breasts and started playing with them, moving them side to side, kissing them… The warrior went through her belly and got to her panties. Lon'qu removed them with his mouth and started licking her pussy. At first, Robin giggled, and then she started moaning. 

 

“Uh…  _ Lon'qu… _ ”

 

She moaned his name again and again. She grabbed the warrior's hair. She liked it. Lon'qu started to speed up. “Gods…  _ Lon'qu _ …!” Every time she said his name, his erection would increase until he couldn't bear it anymore. He  _ had  _ to penetrate her. So he stopped and looked into Robin's eyes. 

 

“Uh…” He had left her hanging. He always did that. She was now anxious… Her chest and belly were burning. “Please… don't stop…”

 

“So you don't want me to stop…?”

 

“No…”

 

The warrior slid up through Robin's body. “What do I get…?” He purred. 

 

Robin knew exactly what he wanted, so she sat down and started to lick Lon'qu's balls. “gh…” At one point, she decided to suck his testicles as if they were a tasty candy. “Agh!” Exclaimed Lon’qu, making his lover stop. “N-no… Continue.” It had felt as if a huge pain was about to consume him, but he somehow liked it. Robin started to go up through his shaft with her tongue, pretending it was a lollipop. It took her a little while to get to the head, and when she did, she started an up-and-down motion, which made Lon’qu's shaft release a little bit of pressure… but he needed more. 

 

“Gods, Robin… You’re… Ngh...” The warrior could not hold it in any longer. He grabbed her wrists and made her lay down once again. He started to kiss her neck, nipping on it gently. His member and her lips were so close… Just a few more inches. “Mhmm...” She giggled. “Lon’qu...” 

 

Her soft skin, her sweet voice calling his name, the warmth of her body… It was way too much for any man to even try to resist. With a fierce movement, he finally got inside of her. “Ahh!” She exclaimed in pleasure. “Ngh...” The man himself couldn’t help but let out a small moan himself. He continued to nip on her neck while thrusting into her. Each time deeper and deeper. As deep as his own body allowed him to. Both the warrior’s and the tactician’s muscles were contracting, she started to move her hips to his rhythm. 

 

He could already feel it. It was like a small ring squeezing the base of his member. This ring only got tinier and tinier with every thrust. It was unbearable. He had to take it off, and he would. The muscles in his member started to work. The warrior grabbed her wrists in place. He was almost hurting her, but right then, he did not care. His lips reached hers and kissed them in a very animalistic way. His moanings came out more like growling. He himself was acting like a savage beast claiming her body as his. And Robin loved it. At first sight, Lon’qu did not give the impression of being like this in intimate moments. 

 

After not too long, both Robin and Lon’qu screamed in pleasure, not caring if anyone else would hear them. The deed was done. His seed spread through her body. 

 

Panting, the warrior fell beside his woman. “Gods...” Was the only thing he could say. He was exhausted. 

 

“Ah… Lon’qu...” She was also very tired. Robin shifted her body in order to face Lon’qu. Her man.

 

“Robin… I love… You...” Those were some hard words for the warrior to say. It was odd… He had been running away from women for a long time, and now… Look at him. He was naked alongside one and he liked it, for she was his and only his…. His beautiful Robin.

 

The woman blushed. “I know...” She gently reached for his cheek. “I love you too...”

 

Lon’qu smiled. Those words were magnificent. All of her was magnificent. Not only did he love her body, but he really felt appreciation towards her. She was the only woman who had made him feel loved. 

 

“That’s why...” Her sweet voice prevented him from falling asleep. “I am happy to tell you that… I am carrying your child...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Finished.


End file.
